


That small shop down the road

by azalea_21



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining and Ashton decided to take cover at a small weird shop. Not expecting, a purple haired guy that works there that will be involved in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This small shop

**Author's Note:**

> It's a new mashton I wrote at school so enjoy :) Oh and this is an AU fic.

\- Ash's pov -

''Mornin Ash!'' 

I smiled at my friends as I walked to my locker. As usual, they were standing in front of my locker, waiting. They've been this protective since my first day here.

''I heard Samantha Matthews is having her birthday party this weekend!'' Calum exclaimed in excitement. 

I rolled my eyes and shoved books inside my locker. 

''Luke, ya going man?'' Calum asked.

''Of Course!'' Luke jumped, almost knocking me over in the process and giving me an apologetic smile.

''Yeah, if you're invited'' I commented. As far as I know, she only invites A-list-ers to her party. Calum and Luke? Not even close to an A-list. Well, me too.

''We've got a waaaayyy'' Calum smirked. He and Luke exchanged a quick look before looking at me with innocent pouts and fluttering their eyelashes.

I slammed my locker shut. ''NO.'' 

********************  
I didn't know they did it but they did. So much for calling them best friends.

''Oh Hey Ashton!'' Samantha smiled, maybe too eagerly. I held in my disgust as she started biting her lower lip. I gulped.

''Hey.. Sam. I heard your having a uhh.. party this weekend'' I said, getting straight to the point.

She only nodded with a huge grin now.

''Am I invited?'' I asked.

''OF COURSE! YEAH.'' She grinned and flipped her hair.

''Great, eh can my friends come with?'' I asked.

She hesitated and I pushed my hands in my pockets, one hand playing with the phone in the right pocket and gave her a smile. 

''Yeah, sure!'' She answered.

 

It took me 10 minutes to get rid of her and I hurried to the now empty parking lot. I got in my beat up old crap which I still love and started the engine. I cursed my luck

when it sputtered and died. It couldn't even start anymore! ''Whyyy!'' I groaned and let my forehead hit the steering wheel.

My phone's battery died so I was walking to the nearest bus stop 15 minutes. 5 minutes of walking and it started to pour. I searched through the streets and found only

one shop with a light open so I jogged there before it started getting heavier. I pushed open the door and wink chimes were heard through out the small space. Lighting flashed

and I jumped into the shop. ''Umm, can I help you?''

I looked up and held myself back from hanging my mouth open. Oh hello luck. 

 

''Eh, excuse me? Hello!'' He rolled his eyes and I snapped out of my trance.

''Uh sorry. Um, mind if I stay here for a while?'' I asked and thunder clapped. He raised his eyebrows and looked outside the window.

''Sure, I'll go get you a chair'' He said and disappeared around the back. I reached into my pocket to text Niall about this particular cutie when

I remembered I had no battery.

''Here'' He placed a chair beside the counter and I smiled in thanks. I can't help but study him though as he went in the counter and started rummaging through the drawer,

his back to me. Blue and Purple ruffled hair, skinny faded jeans and a rolling stones shirt. All in all, he was Hot. No denying, I'm attracted to boys. Cal and Luke knows and they don't

really mind, I think. I've never had an actual boyfriend to know if they would mind or not. My cousin Niall, his mom is Australian, is actually Bisexual. He has a boyfriend so I was 

thanking god because I have someone that will understand some stuff.

I got bored after sitting for 6 and half minutes.

He was playing All Time Low and I sang along while trailing up the short bookshelves. It was a pretty small shop and only half a shelf had CDs on them. Rock music.

The other shelves were filled with books. Not normal novels or stuff, thick leather bound books with weird titles like ''The earth without it's sky'' ?? I didn't bother checking

the book out.

I finished browsing around and noticed he wasn't at the counter. Thump! Thump, Ump! Ump! I ran around the back where the sound was heard and saw books

scattered on the floor and two boxes upside down. I heard a groan and I saw him bending over to pick them up. I bent down to help him. He didn't notice until I put the last of them in 

in the box he was handling. 

''Oh. Thanks.'' He mumbled and hauled the box up.

''No problem. Maybe you should carry them one by one next time'' I chuckled and I think his face went a little pink before walking away to the front.

The rain stopped and he said he was going to 10 minutes before it did so I let myself out of the shop. I'll come tomorrow to thank him, maybe. I walked until I reached my house which

was a good 15 minutes. I searched for the house key in my backpack somewhere and unlocked the lock. 

''Mom! Ash is hoome!!'' My little brother shouted as I walked in. 

''Is that mine?'' I asked, pointing to the snap back (which was way too big for him) on his head.

''Nope! It's mine now!'' He grinned, two front teeth at the side gone and skipped away.

''Ashton! Where have you been?! School ended an hour ago!'' My mum fussed, inspecting my soaked sneakers. 

''It was raining, my car died and my phone's battery died. Sorry mom'' I sighed.

''Are you okay hun? Go upstairs and shower and rest then we can have dinner okay?'' My mom asked with a soft smile. I smiled back and kissed her cheek before going up the stairs.

************************

 

My mom's pasta is the ultimate best dish ever! ''Slow down Ash, your gonna choke'' My dad said, chuckling, I swallowed and gave him a small smile. 

''So, Niall's gonna be staying for us for a while'' My mom started and I looked up at them, pasta dangling from my mouth.

''Really?? When!'' I asked with a huge grin and swallowed the pasta down. 

My mom gave me an amused smile. ''He'll be coming on Saturday, Maura and Bobby are going to a honeymoon because Bobby won these tickets to a cruise'' She explained.

''It's the middle of the school year though'' I stated and my dad laughed.

''Only Ashton will think about school when his favorite cousin is coming to live with us for a while'' My dad said and I shrugged.

That night, I was twitter for a while and saw Calum posted a picture of himself in a dressing room. Shopping for the party already? I didn't even tell them that they were invited!

Ya know what? I'm gonna tell them that they weren't.

Wow, I'm a bad ass.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ashton's pov)

''Aww what!'' Calum groaned, laying face down on my bed and I tried to hide my laugh. 

''Yeah, she said I'm the only one invited'' I said, trying to act all sad. ''WHAT? So you're going?'' Luke exclaimed, eyes wide.

I laughed and unlocked the phone in my hand. ''No, of course not!'' I rolled my eyes.

''Well then let me and Cal take your place!'' Luke said, grinning. I stared at him with raised eyebrows. 

''What part of you're NOT invited don't you understand man?'' I asked and Luke scowled. Calum started wailing and that was my que to start on some homework.

I was just starting on my essay when the house phone rang. I ran down the stairs before it could stop the ringing and picked it up. ''Hello? Irwin Residence'' I held back a laugh because that 

sounded so silly and I've always wanted to say that. ''Ah, is this Mr Irwin?'' The other person, a guy? asked. 

''No, sorry it's his son. He's at work. Is there anything I can help deliver?'' I asked. 

''Oh! Well, umm your mom kinda fainted at my shop and I brought her to the hospital-'' I cut him off right there. ''Where is she now?!'' I asked frantically and started to run up the stairs.

''Mayday Hospital, just down the-'' I cut him off again, ''I know where it is! Thanks!'' I hung up then and started to put on a jacket and shoes.

''Where ya going, Ash? You seem panicked'' Luke asked, looking up from his phone. ''My mom fainted at some shop, she's at the hospital!'' I said in a rush and snatched my car keys

from my table but remembered it broke down. Argh shit! ''Luke, drive me!'' I said and he nodded frantically before dragging Calum outside with us. Luke got in the car and started the engine.

I texted my dad while telling him the venue and he drove quickly. 

We arrived at the Hospital and I went to the reception to ask about a fainted woman. She directed me to the 3rd floor. Luke and Calum followed as I searched the floor. 

A doctor was leaving a room and I rushed to him, asking about yet again, a woman who was admitted because she fainted. ''Oh, Mrs Irwin? Your mom I'm guessing?'' He asked and I nodded.

''She's doing fine, just a little bump on the head. She's resting now.'' The doctor informed with a soft smile and I thanked him, sighing.

''Thank god, she's okay'' Luke said, putting an arm around me. I leaned into him and nodded. ''Do you wanna go see her?'' Calum asked.

''Nah, I'll wake until she wakes up. Umm, I wonder who called me just now?'' I asked out loud, searching the waiting area which was empty. 

''A nurse maybe?'' Calum answered. ''No, he said my mom fainted at his shop.''

''That would be me'' The three of us turned to the voice and I once again, held myself from hanging my jaw open. 

''Oh'' was all I could get out. Calum slapped the back of my head and I glared at him. ''I didn't know she was your mom'' the blue and purple haired guy said.

I laughed awkwardly. ''Well...she is..'' I trailed off. ''Thanks again, for informing us'' Luke said, looking at me weird. 

''Yeah! Thanks!'' I nodded. He shrugged. ''No problem, I'll be going now'' He said and left without a word. 

''What's wrong Ash? Never saw a cute guy before? Me and Luke are here all the time'' Calum said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and went inside the hospital room. 

I changed my mind, I want to see my mommy now please. 

 

My mom woke up after an hour and I was rushing to her side, not before slapping a sleeping Calum who was drooling on my shoulder. ''Eh-Wha'' He mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

''Mom! Are you okay?'' I asked stupidly. ''I'm fine, hunny'' She smiled and I pressed a kiss to her cheek. ''Did the doctor say anything?'' she asked and I shook my head.

''He said, he wanted to wait for dad. Dad can't get out until 5'' I said and looked at the wall clock. Another 10 minutes. She laughed then.

''I'm sure it'a nothing dear'' She reassured me, smiling. I nodded nervously. I was scared for dear life honestly. I mean, what if there is something going on with my mom? I can't even imagine-

''Where is he?'' I turned my attention to my mom again. ''Huh?'' I asked.

''Where's the sweet boy who gave me the lift here?'' She asked, eyebrows raised. Sweet boy? Oh! Oh him...

''He - umm left'' I said. She sighed. ''I wanted to thank him'' She said and I just gave her a clueless smile. 

 

Dad came running in all panicky and me, Luke and Calum had to leave the room when the doctor came in. Calum and Luke waited with me and finally after what seemed like 2 hours

(55 minutes), the doctor came out. ''Ashton?'' He called and I walked towards him, Luke and Calum sitting there. ''So?'' I asked nervously. 

''Your mom is fine, Just stress I hope. We're gonna run some tests on her blood so she would be in here for a few days'' He said and I nodded. Thank god she's fine.

''Thanks Doc'' I smiled and he just nodded and walked away. I turned towards Calum and Luke, smiling and holding a thumbs up. They exchanged grins and starting high-fiving each other.

Dorks.


	3. Chapter 3

(Michael's pov) SURPRISE

 

''Thank you, come again'' I muttered with smile as the woman left. I don't even know why people bother coming here honestly. It doesn't have anything unless you're a

healing witch from the 18th century. My grandma owned this shop and since I need some money for college, I have to work here. A boy like me could never afford even a local

college and with my grades? No, a scholarship is not possible. My parents died when I was 5 so the money I need is all in my paycheck. The usual customers were old ladies or 

young woman, kind of like the one that came here last week. The one that fainted. The one that his son was the only boy that came in here because of the rain. 

No lying, he was attractive what with his curly hair and dimples. I could even see his arm muscles from the t-shirt he was wearing. Michael! What the fuck are you doing? 

See, this is why you don't have friends. Maybe he would want to be my friend? No, no. I left to go get coffee that day and came back with an empty seat and two cups of coffee

in hands. Yes, that kept me up till 2 am thank you very much. No one would want to be my friend honestly. 

It was 5 pm and closing time was in an hour so I got out my guitar from under the counter and decided to keep myself preoccupied. 

I was so engrossed on strumming while singing softly to one of Mayday Parade's songs, I didn't hear the front door bell chime. A shadow casted over the counter light and 

I looked up to see a familiar face with a nervous smile. ''Uh, Hi'' He said, hands on the counter. I gave him a small smile. 

''Hi'' I replied.

''Um- ya know, I'd like to um thank you again for that day with my mom'' He said and coughed a bit at the end.

I shrugged. ''It's no big deal, anyone would have done it''

''Yeah, you see umm my mom kinda wants to thank you personally'' The boy said.

''Oh?''

''Yeah, what time do you get off? She invited you to dinner'' He said awkwardly. Well, this is a surprise. 

''In an hour'' 

He nodded. ''Ohkay, cool. I'll just hang out here while waiting- I mean if it's cool with you!'' 

I smirked. ''It's fine'' I nodded and looked down at my guitar again. 

 

''Can you play?''

''No, I um can play the drums though'' Ashton said. His name is Ashton, I learnt. It was such a cute name for a cute face.

''That's cool too, any specific artists you like?'' and that was the question that left us talking for more than an hour.

We ended up talking until 7 and his mom called, worried. He laughed it off on the phone and got me in his car. He drove a little ways up the road and took a left before 

stopping at a 2-storey bungalow. Front lawn covered in flowers and a there was a little boy kicking a ball around on the grass. 

''Harry!'' Ashton called out when we got out and the little boy ran up to us with a huge grin.

''Hey Ash! Is this Michael?'' He asked, looking up at me expectantly. ''Hey bud'' I smiled.

''Yeah, c'mon let's get in I'm starving!'' Ashton said, ushering the boy in while looking at me. ''C'mon'' He said and I nodded, following him in the house.

The house was what a family house I expected to look like. Comfy couches, flat screen tv and dvds strewn over the carpet in the living room. Pictures lined up on the tables, walls

painted a light blue and matching white drapes covering the balcony on the right side of the living room. 

''Ash! You're back? And you brought-

''Michael'' Ashton filled in, dragging my hand so I was beside him and I engulfed in a hug by his mom. I chuckled and hugged back awkwardly.

''Thanks so much, Michael'' His mom said smiling when she pulled away. I smiled back. ''It's no problem, really. I hope you're doing well'' I replied.

''I'm doing fine honey, C'mon we can have dinner now its's ready! Ashton's dad will be back in 10 minutes'' His mom said and practically dragged us by our hands into

the dining room. Ashton pulled the seat out beside him and patted on it with a smile. I sat down and through out the whole meal, they asked me stuff. 

I wondered if this was like if you have a complete family? and what it feels like to have a friend.

 

After dinner, his dad brought me and Ashton out in front of the TV because some match was playing. Ashton gave me an apologetic smile but I just shrugged it off

although I'd much rather be playing GTA on the shiny Xbox perched on the side table near the TV. I was halfway on counting the the furs on the carpet when Ashton's mom came

in and started saying something about a boy's name and airport. 

''Yeah I'll go pick him up now then!'' Ashton jumped up, a huge grin plastered on his face. Wow. he must be excited to see this boy.

''Then I'll better go too'' I said, standing up. ''Oh, thanks for having dinner with us Michael. Ashton can drive you home can't you honey?'' His mom asked. Ashton nodded and 

I thanked his mom before going back in Ashton's car.

''If you don't mind, We're gonna pick Niall up from the airport first okay?'' Ashton asked, revving up the engine.

I shrugged. Besides, I was curious on who this Niall was.


End file.
